black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Whitehall
'''Whitehall '''is a road in the City of Westminster, Central London. The street is viewed as the centre of government, for it is lined with numerous departments and ministries. The name ‘Whitehall’ is used as a metonym for the British civil service and government. History Background Lieutenant James McGraw meets Lord Thomas Hamilton outside Whitehall, for he is Hamilton’s liaison sent by the Admiralty. They discuss the beginning of piracy in Nassau with Henry Avery. Hamilton tells McGraw that his father holds great sway amongst his peers in Whitehall, and has asked for the assistance of Her Majesty’s Navy in pacifying New Providence Island, which he holds title to. Hamilton then discusses McGraw’s credentials, for he is a rising star in the navy and Hamilton needs a partner who isn’t primarily concerned with advancing his career. Hamilton then voices his desire to save Nassau before it is lost forever. McGraw then tells him that it’s his job to make sure Hamilton knows what he’s getting into. McGraw takes Hamilton to the public hanging of a pirate named Davey. He explains to the lord that civilization needs its monsters. An incredulous Hamilton asks if McGraw thinks Whitehall wants piracy to flourish in the Bahamas. McGraw says they don’t want it, but they are aware of the cost associated with trying to fight it. The Lieutenant discusses his posting with the Hamiltons with his superior and father figure Admiral Hennessey. The Admiral asks if Thomas is truly mad, for half of Whitehall whispers that he is. Hamilton proposes that they offer pardons to the pirates. McGraw taels him that to pardon a traitor is the act of a coward and given their current war footing, no one in Whitehall wants to wear that label. McGraw warns that if they bring this to Lord Alfred, he will certainly oppose it. McGraw is proven right when at dinner, Lord Alfred expresses his disgust with the idea. When Alfred asks how they’ll distract the queen from her war to issue the pardons, Thomas says a simple act of Parliament would accomplish the same thing. Alfred says there aren’t four votes among the lords in favor of this idea, but Thomas names Sutton, Dunster, Lewis, Form and Philpott. Lord Alfred eventually leaves, beginning a campaign in Whitehall over the issue of the pardons. McGraw returns to London after a three month voyage to Nassau to survey the situation. Thomas tells him that their campaign against Lord Alfred and Whitehall has reached a critical stage. McGraw then informs him that the pirates have fully taken over Nassau, forcing out Governor Thompson. Alfred informs Admiral Hennessey of Thomas and James' affair, and James and Miranda are exiled while Thomas is committed to a mental hospital. The rumor is spread that Thomas went mad after learning that his closest friend had an affair with his wife, thus destroying the effort to secure pardons for the pirates of Nassau. Season One Flint tells Eleanor Guthrie and Mr. Scott of his plans to take the Urca de Lima gold. He tells them that with the gold he takes from the ship, they could add fifty guns to Fort Nassau and make the island self sustainable. Mr. Scott laughs at the prospect of fighting a war against Whitehall “from a sliver in the Atlantic.” Flint replies that if Whitehall wants war that’s their choice, but he’d settle for a pardon, title on lands and a governor he could trust. After announcing the news of his arrest to the pirates of Nassau, Richard Guthrie meets with his daughter Eleanor. He tells her that he has forged new alliances with the landowners of the island, who will drive commerce on the island once the pirates are gone and therefore are indispensable to the lords and Whitehall. Season Two Richard Guthrie returns to Nassau and tells Eleanor that he is very impressed by her success in turning Nassau profitable, and how she is so close to civilizing it. He tells her he is proud of how she alone was able to do this, without help from himself, Whitehall or anyone in London. He tells her that he has come to help her realize her dream. Richard tells Flint that his plan to both court Lord Ashe in making a case to Parliament to pardon the pirates of Nassau and retrieve the treasure from the Urca de Lima conflict. Richard tells Flint that while Peter Ashe makes his case, in the next room the ambassador to the court of King Phillip will be demanding that Whitehall denounce the act or risk war breaking out between the two empires. Flint succeeds in delivering Abigail Ashe to her father in Charles Town and gaining an audience with his old friend. Ashe tells them that New Providence will only succeed insofar as its governor can make it succeed. He tells Flint and Mrs. Barlow that if he were to make the case to his friends in Whitehall, the first question they’ll ask is a name for who should be made governor. Ashe asks if Flint intends to be that man, but Flint says he can help organize the colony in its early days, but after that he plans in retiring to the interior with Miranda. Ashe tells them that there are men in Whitehall who would look favorably upon this proposal on religious or economic grounds, but other men would refuse due to their pride. Ashe tells flint that there are men who fear him and think that capitulating to him would be humiliating. Ashe tells Flint that he’d have to confess to his crimes and tell them the truth about his relationship with Thomas. Season Three Woodes Rogers, the new Lord Governor of New Providence Island, tells Eleanor Guthrie that he made promises to many parties to secure funding for his venture in civilizing Nassau. He tells her that while Whitehall, his equity investors and creditors could be persuaded to allow a few deadlines to be missed, Spain will not. They demand the return of the Urca gold in its entirety to Havana within eight weeks, or they will send a fleet of ten ships and 1500 men to raze Nassau to the ground. Rogers tells Eleanor that it is therefore impossible to attempt to pacify the island by force because it would take too long. After landing at the Maroon Island, Flint discusses Hornigold’s offer of pardons to their entire crew with John Silver. He tells Silver that Whitehall is making a move to retake Nassau and the offer of the universal pardon is the opening move. They must therefore prepare the men to return to an embattled Nassau, not knowing that the pardons have quelled all resistance on the island. Category:Locations